A label printer is a printer having a label printing function that, for example, prints desired information on a label temporarily adhered on a rolled continuous paper in a rolled-shape.
A common label printer includes a paper sheet supply unit, which unwind a rolled continuous paper in a sheet-shape to feed the continuous paper, a thermal head, which prints information based on data generated by a computer or similar device on a label, a platen roller, which feeds the continuous paper, a damper, which biases the continuous paper, and a width adjustment guide, which guides the continuous paper by contacting a side edge in a width direction of the continuous paper.
Below this width adjustment guide, a bottom surface inside a chassis of a label printer chassis is formed in a flat-shape. A lower end portion of the width adjustment guide is terminated at the position not contacting the bottom surface inside the chassis.
It should be noted that, for example, JP63-88651U discloses, a technique for preventing an occurrence of paper jam caused by a curling of paper sheet in a paper sheet feeding mechanism.